Fangs
'Appearance' Height: '''3'6 '''Build: '''Average '''Main color: '''Cream '''Markings: '''Brown stripes that run through her body and red highlights in her hair '''Skin color: '''Warm Grey '''Eye style and color: '''Sorta almond shaped eyes, left eye is blue in color while the right is cybernetic '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Wears her hair in a pony tail, hair runs down to the near base of her tail '''Other noticeable features: -Cybernetic Eye- Standard cybernetic eye, has some typical option you expected -Cybernetic Leg- Standard model with heat protection, lightweight but sturdy enough to last in battles Overall clothing style: 'Usually wears her brown vest with her brown and gold boots and her sivler bangles 'Personality Likes *-Hanging out with friends *-Going on adventures and quests *-Beating on Kaiser *-Exploring new areas *-Fighting Dislikes *-Getting captured *-Snow or cold weather *-Sitting back *-Being bored *-Hamring people she cares for Fav drink: 'Hot Chotolate with Marshmellows '''Fav food: '''Bacon '''Personality: '''Rash, Bold and Hardy. Rash in nature, Fangs has been known to get involved into reckless and dangerous situations without thinking them out. She'll boldly jump in without looking at it as a whole. She also has a bad temper and is stubborn which makes it hard for her to trust people at the very beginning. Despite all this, she's one that you can joke with and can be laid back at times. 'Abilities and Skills Strengths: *-Very strong close combat fighter *-Decent with her fire powers *-Cybernetics give her bit more of an advantage Weaknesses: *-Can be harmed by other elemental attacks including fire *-Fatigues easily *-Does terrible in cold climates *-Can't attack long range 'History' *Born in the Talonrunner Village *Several months after born was separated from her parents in a Dark Legion attack *Was found by Zepher, him and Ebony decided to raise her in secret, hoping they could return her back to her village one day *Had a good childhood but start having insecurities as a toddler *Was introduced to Duke when she was four, became her best friend and help break those insecurties *Was brought back home at the age of ten *Slowly adapted to life back in the village *Ebony, Zepher, Zig and Zag flee to the Talonrunner Village when the legion returns to the island *Fangs begin to train under Ebony and start to fight the legion *Meets Berserker and later starts dating him *Met Kaiser.... sadly *Dark Legion civil war happens, reunited with Duke *Goes on many adventures? *Legionnized along with Berserker but escape before they were shipped off *Part of the Albion aftermath and the Infection outbreak *Seeked a way to bring back Nails *Broke into Seth's lab, got Nails a physical body but was captured *Weeee experimented on *Eventually broke free and went out to seek revenge on Seth *Manages to meet up with Eon and when failed to bring him to Seth is captured along with Berserker *Are given a deal to capture Seth within 10 years, fail to and their forfeit their souls, they leave but soon are tailed by Sekhmet *Seek Nails help and go on a journey to find Seth *Almost died thanks to Storage *Found Seth's location, got attacked by Geof and failed to capture Seth, had to get rescued by Eon *Eon and Ace became pissed upon finding out the kitties failed to protect Sekhmet, barely escaped *Had a falling out with Duke and got some sense beaten into her by Mary-Ka *Helped rescue Number *Currently back home on the island 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Fangs was my second character I made *Originally a self insert